


Lily

by kaloo_kalay



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaloo_kalay/pseuds/kaloo_kalay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've wooed hobbit lasses before, yes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szymanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szymanic/gifts).



> For Sarah who asked for Kili smut. And that is all the following fic is.

Kili's entire face lit up when he laid eyes on her and Fili gave him a knowing grin and nudged him forward. "U-uh," he stammered before swallowing. "Hello milady, Lily," he managed after a moment and she felt himself flush as she let out a quiet giggle. He could practically hear Bilbo rolling his eyes at him.

"Master Kili," she curtseyed and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek. "It is very nice to see you again," she smiled coyly before going back about her business. Bilbo raised his brow at the young dwarf and he shrugged slightly. He couldn't think of anything to say and Fili let out a laugh before slapping him on the back.

"You are something else, brother," he laughed again making Kili grumble and pull away.

"I've never wooed anyone before," he crossed his arms and Bilbo smiled and shook his head. "Bilbo, you've wooed hobbit lasses before, yes?" he asked face lighting up suddenly. The hobbit swallowed before nodding slightly. "What do you think she would like?" he asked, bouncing on his feet slightly.

Bilbo frowned a moment before he opened his mouth. "Talk to her tonight at the party, dance with her, talk to her," he nodded before turning to leave before the young dwarf could open his mouth again. Kili paced back and forth, occasionally glancing up to watch the way the lovely flame haired hobbit spun while dancing. She was enchanting and he sighed, picking up a mug of ale from the closest table and downing it. When he looked back towards where she'd been she was walking towards him.

Kili's mouth went dry as she stopped before him, her arms folded across her bosom. "Are you just going to pace back and forth all night or are you going to ask me to dance?" Lily raised a brow at him and he sat the mug down. She smiled a bit and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the crowd to dance.

Kili gasped as she nipped at his ear before pulling away. "I think we should go somewhere more private," she breathed out and the dwarfs mouth had suddenly gone dry. He nodded slightly and she grinned, pulling him into the house and to the nearest guest room and pushing him against the door.

"Need you," he managed, flipping them so he was pinning her against the door with a grin. She arched against him, kissing him deeply.

"Take me, master dwarf," she gasped as he moved his lips to her throat, nipping and sucking at the flesh he found there. "Kili," she whimpered as he tangled his fingers in her long red curls. "Please?"

He nodded against her throat, his hands moving down to her hips. He lifted her easily, her legs wrapping around his waist. "So beautiful," he murmured, carrying her to the large bed before laying her out. His hands skimmed up and down her sides, before his hands moved to the hem of her dress, pushing it up slowly. Licking his lips he pulled it over her head leaving her bare before him, her creamy skin flushed as he took her in. "You are gorgeous," he breathed out quietly, his large hands trailing up and down her sides earning a gasp and shiver.

"Kili, please?" she was trembling as he leaned down over her, his hands on either side of her head. Her hands went to his shirt, unbuttoning it with shaking hands as he leaned down kissing her deeply. She arched up against him, her legs wrapping around his hips. "Please?" He swallowed and pulled back, and she lay back against the mattress, as he quickly shrugged off his shirt and kicked off his trousers in quick order. Her green eyes took in his toned, tanned form and she reached for him. He smiled and leaned back down over her form, kissing her while a hand moved down between her thighs. She gasped and arched as two of his fingers breached her.

"Kili," she swallowed thickly as his fingers moved inside of her, making pleasure pool in the pit of her stomach. "I-I," she cried out as he pushed her over the edge with just his fingers. She arched and clutched at his shoulders desperately before collapsing back onto the mattress her face flushed. He felt pride at making her come apart, and she blinked up at him with her sparkling green eyes. "Kili," she breathed out pulling him down for a kiss. She pushed her hips up and he pulled back just enough to watch her face. "Now," she murmured and he sat back on his knees, pulling her up into his lap. Slowly she sank down onto his need, both of them clutching to the other.

He swallowed, his forehead pressing against hers as she took him fully inside her. He pulled her close against him, moving his hips slowly. She arched and clung to him as they moved together, both of them lost in the other as pleasure pooled in the pits of there stomach and they fell over the edge together, crying out and clinging together as she clenched around him and he spilled deep within her. He slowly shifted them, laying her back and laying beside her. His lips against her jaw. "Love you, Lily," he breathed and she turned laying her head on his chest.

"Love you too."


End file.
